Trust Me
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Elphaba loses all trust in Fiyero when her green bottle disappears. Fiyero try's to repare their almost non existent relationship by clearing his name, but he finds it's much harder than he thought. FIYERABA.
1. The Sort of Maybe Proposal

**Hello. This is my first Multific. Schools almost out so I will try to update as often as possible. Thanks for the reviews on my first fic. This is a pretty short chapter, but review anyway.**

The day had finally arrived. The day Fiyero Tiggular would propose to his girlfriend Elphaba Throp.

Everyone had seen how Fiyero had changed, but no one really had expected he would propose. Even Elphaba had told him that she was one of many girlfriends he would have to come.

He had really changed. He studied, was more responsible, and even went to the library. He still had his charm though, that never left him. He had planned everything, and was going over all the last minute preparations before he went to see his girlfriend for a midnight stroll. He let out a sigh as he stuck the ring in his pocket. Yes, this was the day Fiyero was going to propose.

At least it would have been.

**Virtual brownies for all that review. :)**


	2. What Happened

**Thanks for all the reviews. Can't believe I had time to update.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. It's sad.**

He was about to leave his dorm when he heard rapid pounding on his door.

"Fiyero let me in this minute," she yelled though the door. She was angry. Really angry. He hadn't expected her to come to his dorm right now. As he opened the door she stormed in landing on his bed.

"You told him!"

"What did I tell and to whom?"

"You told Avaric about my mother and my green bottle," she said her eyes staring at his intently. Fiyero stood shocked. He knew how important Elphaba's mother was to her, and her bottle was something she guarded with her life. He would never tell anyone, especially Avaric.

"Fae I would never," he said grabbing her arm.

"Who else would Yero," she said pulling away from him. "The only other person I told was Glinda, and she would never do something like that to me."

"How do you know she wouldn't?"

"Are you saying she did?"

"I'm saying it's possible Fae, and it's just a bottle you shouldn't start freaking out." That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Just a bottle. Fiyero, Avaric stole the bottle," she said nearly in tears "That was my mothers, and it may seem like nothing to you, but it's the only most important thing I own...owned"

"Fae I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say I shouldn't have said it. I didn't tell him Fae I promise. It had to have been Glinda it just had to."

"First you tell Avaric, then you blame my best friend. How dare you. I hate you Fiyero Tiggualar. I hate you," she didn't really hate him, but she was hurt, and she had just said the meanest thing she could say at the moment.

"Fae-"

"Don't call me Fae just leave me alone," she said before running out the door tears pouring down her face. As the door slammed shut Fiyero, nearly in tears himself felt the ring in his pocket before silently cursing. Glinda he thought, I have to find Glinda.

He approached the girl's dorm in hope of finding Elphaba. He knew she wouldn't be there, but maybe if he saw Glinda he could straighten things out. He was innocent. He knocked on the door. As it opened he set his eyes on the blond who once seeing him started to slam the door shut.

"She isn't here," she said.

"Wait!" He had just put his foot between the door, and was now entering the dorm preceded by a quite angry Glinda.

"Fiyero, she wouldn't wish to see you if she was here. Since she is not here I don't get why you are still here."

"Glinda did you happen to accidently tell Avaric something about Elphaba's mother causing her bottle of green elixer to suddenly go missing?"

"Fiyero of course not. Elphaba is my best friend I would never tell that weasel anything."

"Well I didn't. I wouldn't hurt her like that you know that. I love her Glinda," he said fiddling with the ring.

"How am I to know you really do Fifi? How do I know she isn't just another girlfriend?" He took a deep breath. Why isn't anybody believing him?

"Glinda I love her. I was suppose to propose to her today. I was getting ready to take her on a walk and propose to her!" As he pulled out the ring from his pocket, Glinda let out a deafening scream.

"Oh Fifi that's adorable. That is absolutely adorable. Does Elphie know?" He put the ring back in his pocket knowing he had convinced the blond of his love for his girlfriend. Or was it ex-girlfriend?

"No. Elphaba doesn't know I was going to propose. She thinks I'm a liar, and she hates me."

"Fifi, Elphie doesn't really hate you she just said she does. If you go tell her you were going to propose she might say yes."

"Or she could say no,I hate your guts, and stay away from me."

"Fiyero just tell her. Your being such a wimp." As Glinda spoke he saw from out the window Avaric and his friends.

"I have to go Glinda!" He started running towards the door.

"Why?"

"Business," he said closing the door. He had seen Avaric through the bottle in hand.

**So yay or nay? Continue or Stop?**


	3. Who Told You?

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: No. That's all I need to stay.**

By now it was early morning. The sun was just starting to rise. Fiyero had forgot all feelings of drowsiness, and instead was running towards a hill where Avaric and his friends were at. Of course they were drunk he thought. His first instinct when he saw him was to push him. As Avaric stumbled the bottle slipped out his hand. As Fiyero reached to grab it he was pushed by one of Avarics friends who snatched the bottle and handed it back to their leader, Avaric.

"What do want with this?" Yes he was drunk. Fiyero could smell it on his breath.

"Where did you get that bottle Avaric?" Fiyero was more than annoyed. Avaric was the reason his Fae had left him, and he and her weren't celebrating their engagement.

"From a certain artichokes room," he slurred.

"Who told you she even had the bottle Avaric?"

"None of your business," he said with a smirk "but someone did tell me"

So someone did tell him. He didn't, he was sure of that. Then again he did have some crazy drunken nights maybe he did. Stop thinking like that Fiyero, of course you didn't.

Maybe Glinda was lying. She had no reason to though. Glinda wants me and Elphaba together probably more than Elphaba does.

"I didn't tell you did I?" For a moment his breath stopped.

"Why would you tell me? It wasn't you or that perky blonde who told me." Now he was lost. Who told him? Who else even knew and how?Maybe they were listening in on her and had heard her say it. Elphaba takes precautions and isn't that easy to spy on.

"Tell me Avaric. I'm not joking," he said. He was willing to hit him. Get suspended just so he would tell him what idiot told him Fae's most private secrets.

"No," he said mockingly. Avaric started to open the bottle.

"You think this will make me green too?" He was mockingly her, and his gang seemed to think it was funny.

"I wonder what the green girl uses this for. I don't even get why you like her Tiggular."

"Fae is the most ozmazing person I've ever met, and you'd be lucky to even have a quarter of the beauty and brains Fae has."

"You know you use to be cool Tiggular," Avaric said.

"And you use to be abnoxious...oh wait you still are."

"What do you want with her anyway? To sleep with her."

Now he was punched Avaric's face starting a battle between Fiyero and Avaric. After a few minutes of brutal fighting Avaric's friends had pushed Fiyero down, and he had no way of getting up.

"Don't worry Tiggular. This bottle will be kept safe. If you want to know who told me, you're going to have to figure it out yourself. Let's go guys I'm starting to get a headache. Have fun Fiyero," he said laughing.

As Fiyero struggled to get up he felt a sting in his arm. He felt like a failure I'm going to kill the person that told Avaric. He was starting to walk to his dorm when he saw the one person he wanted to see.

"Elphaba," he stumbled over to her. She didn't flinch didn't even look at him. She was ignoring him. The ring! Show her the ring! He started to fiddle with the ring when Elphaba grabbed his hand.

"Fae...I..I didn't tell Avaric believe me...please."

"I...I don't know Fiyero."

"I'll win it back I promise Fae I'll win your trust, and I know you don't believe me, but I'll prove to you I didn't tell Avaric."

"If you give me proof you didn't tell him I'll have no choice but believe you then." She was smiling. Oz he missed her smile. It had been less than a day, but it felt like eternity.

"Then I must start finding my proof then," he said starting to run off.

"Fae," he said turning around.

"What now Fiyero?" He just smiled at her before kissing her and running off.

Elphaba smiled as she tried to banish the images of being Mrs. Tiggular. That would be the day.

**Who do you think told Avaric about the bottle? Review. Positive reviews make me write faster.**


	4. Little Progress

**Two chapters in one day. Lucky you. Probably won't update much this weekend. I'm going to an adventure park with my band. **

**NiaWickedLover: Fiyero is a very persistent person. He wants her back**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: You do whatever you want with Avaric.**

**Elphabalover101: I don't encourage violence. At least I don't all the time. Sometimes there are exceptions.**

**Disclaimer: Never. No. It's not mine, and it's sad.**

He had asked every classmate what they knew about Elphaba. Most didn't know who she was until he mentioned either the words green girl or artichoke. He had got pretty vague answers like 'she wears a lot of black' or 'she rooms with Glinda.' The worst one however was the comment about her being a witch. Yes it seemed nobody knew anything about Elphaba. He had tried to steal the bottle back from Avaric in many failed attempts. Why is this so hard? There aren't that many people in this school, and he had to have found out somehow. He had tried to see security cameras which got him a couple days of suspension. This is hopeless. He would have given up, but he had to convince her. He had to.

Elphaba hadn't seen Fiyero since he found her walking a few days ago. She had been avoiding him, but he wasn't trying to hard to find her either. Today however, she hoped he would find her so she wouldn't have to go shopping with Glinda.

"Elphie come on!"

"Glinda why do I have to come? I have no sense of style, and I am not going to buy anything."

"Because you're my bestest friend Elphie, that's why." She was practically being dragged out the door bye the blonde. Why couldn't Fiyero be here now?

"Hi Miss Glinda." It was Boq. The munchkin infatuated for Glinda. He was sort of friends with Fiyero. He was small and annoying at times, but also mysterious.

"Hi Biq!"

"It's Boq. That's my name Miss Glinda"

"Sorry Biq. Me and Elphie are going shopping. Got to Go," she said dragging Elphaba out the door as Elphaba mouthed the words 'help me'.

Just then Fiyero passed the hall.

"Hello Boq. Do you happen to know anything personal about Miss Elphaba?"

"What personal things would I know besides that she's green?"

"Nevermind Boq. I have to go. Have you seen Elphaba?"

"She just left with Miss Glinda."

"Thank you Boq. See you later."

"Your welcome Tiggular." Fiyero left searching for more evidence for his case.

"Ah, Master Tiggular. There is so much you don't know." Boq smiled as he walked away.

**I know what you're all think. The question is...Are you right? Next chapter is more dreamy Fiyeraba fluff. Not much about the bottle. **

**Review :)**


	5. DeterminedWhat If?

**This is less suspenseful. More cute fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

"Yero I..I"

Shh," he hushed her placing his finger over her lips.

"Oz..your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"Stop lying Yero" He cupped her cheek with one hand and started running his fingers of his other hand through her hair.

"It's not lying Fae. Your gorgeous, and even though everyone else can't see it I do and your entrancing." He gave her a peck on the lips before leaning in again to give her a more passionate kiss. She gasped making him smirk against her lips before returning to their kiss. Her fingers grazed his hair before cupping his face.

As they pulled apart he felt elated.

"I love you. Sweet oz I love you" He pulled her back in for another kiss leaving her to blush. He stroked her cheek before grabbing her hands.

"I love you," she said softly barely for him to hear.

"I heard that. Say it again," he whispered in her ear.

"Nope." She laughed. She thought this was funny!

"I command you to say it again Elphaba Thropp." He tried to sound strict and harsh, but instead of obeying him she laughed even louder.

"Oh. So that's how it is. I see," he said before grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Yero stop," she cried as he started tickling her, now laughing himself.

"Say it."

"No!" He grinned at her wickedly tickling her more ferociously.

"Say it Fae." As he reached the bottom of her feet she gasped.

"Fine! Fine! I love you Yero." She gained her breath before he kissed her again.

"Fae," he said more seriously. "Fae I love you." He kissed her again before dropping down on one knee.

"Fae, you're the most ozmazing person I've ever met. You're beautiful, kind, smart, talented and graceful. I know things haven't always been perfect,but I don't know what I would do without knowing you're mine. Fae. Will you marry me?"

She gasped as he showed her the ring before nodding slightly. She was speechless. He slipped the band on her finger before kissing her passionately. They were going to be married. Actually married.

His alarm clock started to ring. He sat up tiredly. It was all a dream he thought. Maybe that would have been our reality. If only.

He started getting ready for class. I will find proof. Even if it takes a lifetime.

**Review!**


	6. High Hopes

**I know you all think it's Boq. Are you right? I won't be able to post anything again until Sunday of Monday. I'm going on a trip with my band all day Saturday. I'm leaving you with a mini cliffe. It's nothing as drastic as what's coming next (evil laugh). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course not.**

"Glinda!" The perky blonde was pulling Elphaba's hair into some complicated crown style. She had put her into a dark blue gown. She had put little makeup on her (Elphaba was grateful for the small amount on her face), and was now giving her a pair of black flats to slip on her feet.

"Glinda why are you working so hard at this, it's just a dance? Besides, I don't even know if I trust him yet he has no proof." Glinda huffed.

"Just a dance. Elphie! Your going to a masquerade with Fiyero Tiggular, who is doing his best to win you back," She said practically screaming in Elphaba's face before handing her a black mask.

Really, Glinda thought that just maybe Fiyero would propose to her. She doubted it though. Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship had gone downhill sense their fight, and although they still had feelings for each other (though Elpahba wouldn't admit it) they got into fights anytime they saw each other. Mainly they fought because they didn't want to admit anything. Fiyero, (who always had the ring in his pockets) wanted to marry Elphaba more than anything, and he was tortured each day by that dream of her saying yes. Elphaba, worried about the condition of her green bottle, knew Fiyero was telling the truth, but she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't say that she loved him. Glinda knew it. They were just too scared to tell the other how they felt.

Glinda finished Elphaba's hair just as Fiyero knocked on the door. Glinda ran to the door.

"Hi Fiyero, Elphie will be out in a second...Nice mask."

He was wearing a gold mask covering the left side of his face. He chuckled at the blonde, straining to see Elphaba from the door. It had been two days since his encounter with Boq, and he had made progress. He knew it wasn't a popular girl. They paid no attention to the green girl. That eliminated Glinda's now ex-friends and any of their school cheerleaders. The best thing he had found however was the green bottle. He had found it in Avaric room on his shelf unopened when Avaric had left to go to the bar. He had the bottle in his pocket and would surprise Fae during the night.

As Glinda pushed Elphaba out the door much to her dismay Fiyero's mouth dropped.

"You look...stunning Fae. Glinda just enhanced your beauty." Elphaba blushed, turning a darker shade of emerald. Why do I want to kiss him and punch him? Say something.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she chuckled touching his mask.

"Your still handsome with that mask on."

As he kissed her hand he started to walk her out the door.

"Bye Glinda," he called starting to close the door.

"Bye. Don't do anything stupid!"They laughed as they started to make their way to what was presumed to be an amazing night.

This presumption was wrong. Really wrong.

**So...We know something bad is happening. Might as well go into grieving mode now. Don't go into that mode untill you review though. Virtual ice cream for all that review. Summer is almost here!**


	7. Love and Murder

**Just got back. I decided to put a late night post. Review. You will all probably hate me after this.**

**Disclaimer: No...No**

As they approached the masquerade he led her in to a gorgeous ballroom. Every adored beautiful paper faces. The dance floor was a beautiful array of couples. As Elphaba went to get a glass of punch, Fiyero gently stopped her.

"Yero-"

"Avaric spiked the punch. Don't drink any."

"Avaric's here? Why should I trust you? He felt her hands start to warm against his.

"Yes and no. He comes in every once and a while to add more ethanol to the punch. You should trust me because I love you, and you know that"

"That drunken bastard," she said laughing.

"I can't believe I was friends with him," Fiyero sighed

"I can. You were just as bad as him," she said earning her a punch in the arm.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were 'Mr. Womanizer'. Bedding any woman you wanted" He couldn't deny that.

"Well that's different now."

"Prove it," she said. As he led her to the dance floor, she took his hand before slowly leaning into his body. She was safe, and he was so good looking, and she was green. She did feel beautiful with him. She was lost in her thoughts, when Fiyero pulled her away from him.

"Fae, come here for a second." She looked puzzled, but she followed as he led her to a quiet room. As he pulled out the bottle handing it to her, she gasped before wrapping her hands around his neck. She pulled him into a passionate kiss that left them both stunned. He smiled.

"You like?" He looked like a three year old. She laughed. She embraced him in another hug, before looking at him seriously. She trusted him. She knew she did. What if he hurt her though? She didn't know how much longer she could pretend to not care what people think. This was the longest they'd gone without bickering. She loved him. Why can't she admit it? She had to tell him.

"Yero...Yero thank you so much..I..I lo-" The room door opened, and a hooded figure walked in.

"I knew you would be in here. Sorry to ruin the celebration."

"What do you want?" Fiyero covered Elphaba with his body.

"Don't worry Tigguar we won't mess with your. whore."

"Don't you dare call her that or I'll kill you."

"No need for violence. Besides, it's not her we want," the figure said stepping closer.

"She did nothing wrong, and has been devastated ever since her little... secrets were found," this was followed by a slight chuckle that sickened Fiyero.

"Show your face," he said huskily, causing another chuckle to escape her lips.

"Now why would I do that? Like I said, it's not her I want...It's you"

There was a large crash, a scream, and a malicious laugh. The figure turned around and walked away. Elphaba still had the bottle, but did she still have her love?

**Review**


	8. I Now Know Who

**The next chapter is the last, unless you want some Fiyeraba wedding and love fluff**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: The person didn't break the bottle. They broke Fiyero.**

**Doglover645: This should make you less confused...I hope.**

**NiatheWickedLover: You made many guesses. I'll tell you none of them are right. (Wicked laugh)**

**Broadwaygirl21: Your on the right track. Morrible and Boq both know who it is, but they didn't do it. Who did?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked there would be more Fiyeraba fluff. Just a little more.**

He awoke in a hospital bed. What happened?

"Yero! Oh Yero I was so worried. Yero," she asked nervously. He tried to sit up but failed.

"Wha...what happened?

"Yero, we went to a masquerade. You gave me my green bottle. A man came into the room and stabbed you. You've been in the hospital for four days." After she said that it all came back.

"I'm going to kill that-"

"Fiyero! Calm down."

"Oh Fae...I...I-"

"Don't scare me like that Tiggular! I've been worried sick about you."

"Fae. I didn't mean to scare you. I love you." She chuckled.

"I was joking Fiyero. It's just.. I know I should believe everything you say, but I don't. I'm sorry Yero."

"Fae. You've been hurt. Like I told you before, I will win you back."

"Right now, get some rest Fiyero." He felt drowsy as his eyelids closed, and he fell back to sleep.

He could walk in a week. The person who had stabbed him hadn't wanted to kill him, just torture him. He was tortured though. The person had sent him letters about Elphaba's mother. They also sent letters about Elphaba herself, and it scared him. At least she still had the bottle. Elphaba hadn't left anywhere without her bottle in a week, and she wasn't planning to stop that cycle. The day he arrived home he felt so drowsy he almost didn't notice the person in the room. When he did notice, he grabbed the person's collar and forced them against the wall.

"What are you doing," he barked. The person squirmed trying to escape. Then he recognized who it was. Who he was.

"No point in doing that Boq," he said "What are you doing in my dorm room?"

"I can't tell, and I wouldn't anyway."

"Boq! Tell me something now or I will-"

"Okay Fiyero! Didn't know you cared so much about the artichoke."

"Want to call her an artichoke again. Munchkin."

"N-...no Master Tiggular. Of course not."

"Then you better tell me anything you know. Or else." He really hated being the villain, but he had to. It was for Fae's sake.

"If you kill me I wouldn't be able to tell you anything," Boq said with a grin. Fiyero just laughed.

"Who said I would kill you?"

"Then what difference does it make if I tell you or not?"

"Boq. You do know I have some...special connections with Miss Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. Don't you?" Boq gulped at the words that escaped the prince's mouth.

"Fiyero, you wouldn't. You can't you-"

"Try me Boq. Try me."

"But Fiye-"

"Boq!"

"Fine, he sighed "Three words: Fish, Wheelchair, Revenge

"I know exactly who you're talking about." Why hadn't he figured out sooner?

**So, should I add some Fiyeraba wedding fluff or not. Review! ;)**


	9. Just Like It Should Have Been

**One More Chapter! Don't worry it's just fluff. Thanks for all the reviews throughout my whole story. **

**Disclaimer: If only..**...

He arrived at Nessa room with Madame Morrible in a fit of rage.

"How dare you," he screamed at Nessa "That was her biggest secret. You evil woman."

"And you," he said turning to Madame Horrible "How could you do this to your student."

"Fiyero calm down," both ladies said, trying not to laugh.

"Calm down, you hurt the woman I love. You hurt the woman I was going to propose to the same day this whole event started." That shocked them both

"Propose to my sister," Nessa said "You were going to propose?"

"Yes. I still have the ring I keep it in my pocket every day." He pulled the ring out of his pocket causing a gasp from Nessa and Morrible.

"You really love her, don't you Master Tiggular?" Morrible had seen how the prince had been doing better in school. He did talk about her a lot.

"Yes. I would do anything to protect her. I want to know that every day of my life will be with her. I've changed since I met her, and I can't believe what a jerk I use to be, but I love her now."

Nessa had started to form tears in her eyes.

"Why did you tell Avaric about the bottle? About her mother. Nessa, you know how important that is to her."

"I didn't tell," she said "Fabala told him. We were just the people she told to be the ones to tell him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain," a voice said as Elphba walked in from another room.

"Fae-"

"Fiyero. I did tell Avaric. I wanted to see if you really did love me. I set up this whole plot. Avaric punching you was an act of him being drunk. That man who hurt you was Nessa. She just stabbed your leg. I'm the one that made it seem worse with my magic. Everything was me, Yero. Except for the things you did yourself. The things like finding the bottle and taking me to that room. Nessa was just suppose to follow us. Boq was suppose to lead you until you found out."

"So this was a scam?"

"I guess it was. I'm sorry Yero. I'm just worried about us becoming so close." He never expected her, but he understood. She seemed more nervous and shaky around him lately.

"You didn't hear what I said earlier, did you?"

"No, why?"

He smirked before kissing her.

"Because it's my turn to surprise you," she said before dropping to his knee.

"Fae, I love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Please,please, marry me. I've wanted to ask you that for so long.

She nodded her head gently allowing Fiyero to kiss her.

"I love you," he said into her ear.

"I trust you," she said, earning her one more kiss.

"So, we live happily ever after?"

This time it was Elphaba who started the kiss which gew more passionately.

"Get a room," called Madame Morrable earning a punch from Nessa.

"Stop it. It's cute," she said. Glinda smiled through the lock in the door with Boq.

"They are adorable."

"Fiyero REALLY loves her," he said still thinking about his encounter with Fiyero.

"I love love," she sang.

Yes, today was the day Fiyero proposed. The day he would spend the rest of his life with his gorgeous Fae.

**So...What do you think? Review. Tell me if this story was not good. I'm acting as if this is the last chapter, there is one more. Review!**


	10. The End

**I though, why not post the last chapter? So here it is. This is the end. I hope it wasn't a waste of time, and I thank all of you for the reviews. They make my day. So Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not that Girl**

"Mrs. Tiggular," Fiyero called once they arrived at a beautiful renissance building for their honeymoon. They had been married for less than two hours, and both of them were on an all time high. They were on cloud 9.

"Yero," she moaned kissing her husband gently "This is absolutely beautiful."

"Not as gorgeous as you," he whispered against her neck before kissing it softly. Her breath hitched, but she pushed him off before she fell into his what she had quoted the 'arousing euphoria of Fiyero'.

"Fiyero that is such a cliche phrase."

"But cliche things are cliche because they're perfect. Just like you."

"You didn't win my affection like that Fiyero."

"Oh. Well how did I win your so called 'affection'," he asked before grabbing her waist, and pulled her into him.

"By treating me human. Loving me even though I can be quite the piece of work. By convincing me that I'm beautiful, and can be loved. By convincing me to trust and to make me feel things for you I've never felt." Her arms had wrapped around his neck, and he had started to kiss her cheeks.

"What do I make you feel," he said with a smirk. She blushed.

"You're gorgeous when you blush Fae," he teased before allowing her to start talking.

"You make me get this twisted feeling in my stomach, I care about what you think, I think about you constantly no matter how much I try not to, you make me want to look beautiful for you, and you make me want your body against mine. You make me feel like I'm someone special Yero."

"You are special," he told her "You make me feel ozmazing too. You don't know how much I've dreamed about you and want you beside me. You don't know how much I've wanted to be married to you. How I want you to touch me and kiss me." She leaned harder against him, and he picked her up before kissing her passionately.

"Oz Fae, I love you so much." She melted to his kiss and touch.

"Yero...Oz Yero calm down," she yelled as he attempted to pull her dress up.

"Fae, you've teased me since we met, and now we're married so-"

"Yero we have a lifetime. We have time, and you act as if you haven't teased me as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fiyero, half the time in the summer you're shirtless, and you have quite the pair of pants," she told him. He laughed.

"You've never complained."

"Neither have you."

"You are quite right Fae." He pulled her into another kiss.

"You were quite the little mink with that whole bottle thing."

"In my defense, rumors were spreading saying you didn't love me, were being unfatefull, and just wanted me for sex."

"And you believed them."

"I couldn't help it. Even my father said the only reason you'd want me would be for sex."

"Your father, who is more like a doner to your mother with the way he treats you. He is a stupid jerk." This caused a laugh from Elphaba who hugged him.

"Yero my hero," she said "This is truly beautiful Fiyero. I don't deserve this."

"Fae you deserve this. All of this. Nothing is too good for y-"

Yero," she said panicky.

"Yes Fae?"

"I'm a pri...princess?"

"You are Mrs. Elphaba Tiggular. Princess of the Vinkus, and before you start freaking out. Everyone already loves you Fae. Everyone is happy you finally changed me. Don't worry, we're in this together. I'll help you."

She hugged him even harder before allowing him to press her to a wall gently and kiss her.

"Yero," she moaned.

"Are you...are you sure Fae?"

"Yes Yero," she cried. He took her to their bed where Fiyero knew he had won her trust.

**The End. Thank you all so much. Especially those that have reviewed every chapter. **


End file.
